


The Darkness

by aware



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ???????????????, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing was for certain - the Fake AH Crew belonged to the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

One thing was for certain - the Fake AH Crew belonged to the night. They thrived off the darkness, the cover it gave, the secrets and lies woven in between the lights and sounds. There was a peace to it, a black quiet, pure, unbroken, and it was begging to be shattered. So that’s what they did. 

 They would rip the night to shreds - it knew how to keep something to itself in a way that people could only hope to achieve - it was easily the most trustworthy member of the crew, something none of them could live without. It was a lifesaver, a comfort, a friend. 

 Gavin Free loved the lies in particular. He would weave his way through the best clubs in Los Santos, coaxing unsuspecting civilians’ deepest darkest lies from the depths of their souls - a couple of drinks and some light coercion got them all spilling their guts to him within an hour. The bright lights and the loud mouths and the pounding music was the essence of night Gavin lived for. Ray 

Narvaez Jr. loved the clarity. There was no fallout to what he did, the chaos he quietly caused. Everyone else, well, they were soothingly sleeping in their normal beds, and the clear darkness of the outside world was another world to them. Ray marvelled at this. The way everyone shut off and left him to wreak his own kind of havoc in the dark roads of Los Santos. 

 Jack Pattillo craved the clear skies, the challenge and rush of night flying. There would only be a few planes coming in and out of the airport, and he would fly low over the deserted roads, dimmed streetlights casting shadows on the city they ruled. Jack could see everything - there was an obvious contrast between the life he was living and the lives of the people below him.

 Michael Jones - what can you say about Michael Jones? The way he wrapped the dark around his fingers was a thing anyone could admire. There was something about the way he could make anything work, anything he wanted, and the small, bleak alleys held secrets no one could ever hope to uncover. But Michael knew. He knew everything about the dark in Los Santos, he knew how to make it do his bidding. And that, that was the terrifying thing about him. 

Ryan Haywood - the Vagabond - lived for the way it shattered. It was so gentle, he thought, so precious and pure and he could smash it to minuscule pieces in a second if he wished. One quiet night would be destroyed with a loud explosive, gunfire that lasted for too long, a scream that was too loud, too scared to be ignored. Ryan loved the way it could be broken. And how he could control that break. 

 Geoff Ramsey. Though Michael could make it do his bidding, Geoff controlled the night. It obeyed him. It would break when asked and fix when ordered. He loved the fear it caused - darkness, he wondered, could sometimes be the biggest weapon of all, if you know your surroundings as well as Geoff knew Los Santos, you could use it for anything you wanted. And though Geoff knew the dark was calm and peaceful on the inside, it could be harnessed in a way that could only be used for rage and destruction. 

 Deep down, Geoff feels that even though he rules Los Santos, the darkness will eventually rule him. Ryan knows that sometimes it would break too much and not be fixed. Michael knows it will disobey. Jack knows it will take his brief happiness. Ray knows that though it’s clear now, it could fog over and Gavin knows that one day, the darkness will lie to him. And it will all go wrong for the Fake AH Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote when I was on holiday over Christmas, it was the first time I wrote Fake AH Crew stuff so I hope you like it!


End file.
